We propose to examine the neural mechanisms of spatial hearing in the presence of acoustical reflections. The inferior colliculus in our animal model, the barn owl, contains a topographic map of auditory space the activity across which represents the spatial relationships of sound-sources in the environment. We will reconstruct the neural image evoked by a sound from an actively-emitting source and a delayed reflection. The behavioral consequences of the owls using this image are predicted and tested in parallel behavioral experiments.